


bad habits

by kowloons (tokyosdaughter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Future Fic, M/M, Relationship Study, hypothetical nangis, in which they go to Tokyo Daigaku for a few years after Seijoh, nulisnya sambil nangis, yeah im so hung up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyosdaughter/pseuds/kowloons
Summary: Kebiasaan buruk: menghancurkan diri dan menyembunyikan hati lembek di bawah kalimat berduri. Hajime tahu butuh lebih banyak dari itu untuk membuatnya pergi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	bad habits

Hajime tahu Oikawa punya kebiasaan buruk untuk menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Itu terlihat sejak masa kecilnya, hari-hari yang dihabiskannya hanya mengenal Oikawa dan koleksi kausnya yang bermotif sama. Setelah mereka tumbuh dewasa, setiap kali Hajime menghentikannya dari ritual beracun yang kesekian, dia tidak pernah bisa marah lagi padanya.

Mulanya anggota tim mereka yang paling paham rutinitas sepele dan jenaka ini. Setiap tim yang mereka jejaki meledak dalam biru, sejak Kitagawa Daiichi hingga Aoba Johsai. Oikawa akan terjebak dalam spiral kesempurnaan, sebuah obsesi untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa cela: _jump serve_ yang seperti ini. _Overhand_ dari posisi ini. Menargetkan botol minum di sudut lapangan yang ini. Hajime akan menegurnya sebelum dia melukai dirinya sendiri, ditimpali Matsukawa dan Hanamaki, diperhatikan Kindaichi yang mengangguk-angguk atau Kunimi yang menghela napas. Hajime akan menarik kerah _jersey_ -nya dan memaki, _Anjingkawa. Tahikawa. Sampahkawa. Jangan bego begini._

Dia mengatakan hal yang persis sama sewaktu mereka berumur tujuh tahun. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berdua sama-sama harus mengulang ujian kanji, dan meski Hajime sudah tidak heran selaku anak yang tidak berbakat meliukkan pena demi belasan guratan, Oikawa tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Fujisawa-sensei_ _guru baru. Dia nggak tahu kamu biasanya dapat nilai bagus,_ Hajime waktu itu berkata, memperhatikan Oikawa mengulang satu kanji berulang-ulang hingga dua halaman penuh, aksara yang rapat dengan guratan yang semakin cantik. Semakin sempurna. Seperti apa yang guru mereka inginkan.

 _Justru itu makanya aku harus bikin dia tahu, Iwa-chan_ , Oikawa membalas dongkol sambil memasuki halaman ketiga, _dia harus tahu aku biasanya dapat nilai bagus. Dan kalau aku jago nulis kanji._

 _Bodoh banget, kamu._ Hajime mengujarkan sesuatu yang mirip seperti itu, duduk di lantai kamar Oikawa pada pukul lima sore sembari Oikawa menyelesaikan satu deret lagi kanji yang tak bercela. Ujian berikutnya datang dan sahabatnya mendapat nilai tertinggi, senyum gemilang, tatapan mata puas memandang guru mereka yang membuang muka.

Seharusnya itu cukup mengajarinya bahwa Oikawa bukan orang yang mudah dipuaskan. Seharusnya tidak butuh perkataan yang sama pada umur sepuluh tahun, empat belas tahun, tujuh belas tahun, dan semua momen di antaranya.

(Sepatu yang tidak berhenti dipakai Oikawa meski solnya nyaris lepas, karena dia bisa melompat tinggi saat mengenakannya. Oikawa yang keras kepala hendak membopong seluruh tim Kitagawa Daiichi di punggungnya, dan butuh Hajime untuk membentur dahinya hingga ia nyaris gegar otak. Oikawa yang tidak tidur semalaman suntuk demi mengulang rekaman pertandingan dan menonton dengan kecepatan dua kali lebih lambat, empat kali, delapan kali, hingga dia bisa menghapal setiap inci pergerakan lengan Hanamaki atau decit sol sepatu Watari.)

Hajime yang bilang sendiri sore itu, usai mereka kalah dari Karasuno untuk kesempatan terakhir mereka menembus Tokyo sebagai siswa kelas tiga. _Kurasa sampai kamu berumur seratus tahun sekalipun, kamu nggak akan pernah puas._ Kamu akan terus membayar semua kesalahan, kegagalan, dan frustrasi dengan mendorong batas, mendobrak dinding, hingga seluruh ototmu berteriak.

Setelah itu dia sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mengkritisi obsesi Oikawa dengan makian, menghantam dahinya, menonjok lengannya. Waktu telah menyeretnya, melebur hatinya yang keras, menyalurkan energi ke ujung jemarinya untuk menggenggam lengan Oikawa dan menariknya sampai berdiri. Menemaninya tidur lelap hingga pagi. Menungguinya untuk menutup pintu ruang olahraga sebelum larut. Membeli pisang dan roti susu, mencekokinya sebelum latihan agar tidak pingsan.

Oikawa. Oikawa yang mengayunkan lengannya sekuat tenaga untuk memukul bola di tengah telapaknya, telak melenting menuju target di seberang net, dan bertekad mengulangnya hingga sepuluh kali berturut. Oikawa yang berlari di sepanjang Sungai Hirose setiap subuh dan enggan berhenti hingga lututnya kram. Oikawa yang mengulang kanji yang sama satu kali, dua kali, tiga puluh kali, hingga dia bisa membanggakan nilai seratusnya di depan guru yang menelan gengsi. Oikawa dengan sepatu buluknya, mengikat talinya erat tiga kali hingga pergelangan kakinya nyeri.

Oikawa yang kini berwajah merah dan bernapas panas, berjalan pulang bersamanya dari sebuah acara minum-minum dengan senior mereka dari universitas. Oikawa yang bersikeras ingin berjalan kaki agar alkohol di sistemnya hilang dengan berkeringat. Oikawa yang jelas memiliki alergi alkohol, yang Hajime sudah tahu sejak mereka mencuri bir dari kulkasnya pada umur enam belas, membuat lengan Oikawa meledak dalam ruam.

 _Iwa-chan_ , dia berkata begitu dari sampingnya, ngotot tidak mau dipegangi, langkahnya oleng ke segala sisi. _Nggak marah?_

Hajime harus meletakkan satu tangan di punggung Oikawa untuk menjaga badannya tetap lurus. _Nggak._

 _Tumben,_ sahabatnya terkekeh. Dia tidak mabuk, Hajime tahu. Hanya merasa terlalu hangat. Ketika ditantang oleh senior yang paling pongah, dia justru semakin keras kepala. _Besok aku harus datang jam enam untuk latihan._

 _Aku juga, goblok,_ Hajime membalas, memperhatikan Oikawa mengambil satu langkah superlebar dan menyentak seluruh badannya hingga dia bergidik, berlari-lari di tempat, membuang energi berlebih. Wajah Oikawa membara. Seluruh porinya membuka, yang Hajime tebak akan membuatnya menjerit saat bercermin di kamar mandi. Di sebelahnya, Oikawa tertawa keras.

 _Lebih bagus kalau kamu marah seperti biasa,_ kalimat berikutnya hadir terlalu kecil, namun Hajime masih bisa mendengar, _kalau begini, kamu aneh._

Hajime juga punya kebiasaan buruk, karena hatinya terlalu lunak untuk kata-kata yang begitu kasar. Ego Oikawa dipeliharanya dengan tangan yang selalu menjaga, menahannya dari terjatuh. Kesabaran tanpa batas untuk mendengarkan celoteh sampahnya tentang selera busana. Menyadari mereka terlalu lekat bersama untuk bisa berhenti bertemu usai SMA. Oikawa menerima belasan undangan di kotak surelnya untuk bergabung dengan tim yang lebih besar, kesempatan naik ke mancanegara. Mereka masih belum mendiskusikannya.

 _Iwa-chan_ , kali ini Oikawa mendongak menatap langit, dan Hajime takut dia akan jatuh telentang di tengah aspal. Satu tangannya refleks menangkup tengkuk Oikawa, dan ketika Oikawa meluruskan kepalanya, dia menatap Hajime di bawah terang lampu jalanan Bunkyo _-ku_. Telapak Hajime terasa panas di belakang lehernya, dan Hajime menganggapnya sebagai efek terlalu banyak menenggak _chuhai._

_Apa?_

_Hajime._

Oikawa mengetes suku kata di atas lidahnya seperti meniti tambang tipis di antara dua tiang. Seperti _Mikasa_ usang yang melayang dalam _let serve,_ menyentuh ujung net, dan kamu menahan napas karena tidak tahu apakah bolanya akan tembus jatuh ke sisi lawan. Hajime tertegun, menatap Oikawa yang separuh wajahnya ditimpa terang. Ada tiga, lima, tujuh laron yang mengitari lampu jalanan di atas mereka. Tokyo begitu sunyi.

 _Kenapa,_ adalah satu-satunya yang Hajime katakan demi kabur dari kesunyian yang menjulang bagai monumen. Oikawa, di bawah kepala batunya, memiliki keseimbangan harga diri yang securam jurang. Di bawah tatapan Hajime, dia seolah bisa melihat Oikawa luruh seperti kepalan tangan yang membuka, buku yang menunggu dibaca.

 _Kamu nggak bosan, kan,_ Oikawa tidak tampak seperti sedang bercanda, tanpa senyum jenaka dan lidah yang menjulur seperti biasa, _bosan sama aku._

Kalau bosan, kamu sudah kutinggal teler di _izakaya_ tadi bersama senior yang kamu benci. Kalau bosan, aku akan menyewa apartemen yang lain bersama Matsukawa atau Hanamaki. Kalau bosan, aku sudah tidak akan menunggumu memberikan _set_ padaku, selalu padaku, selama bertahun-tahun, sepanjang sejarah tim dengan seragam dalam sejuta warna biru, _set_ yang tak pernah gagal kuhantam membentur lantai kayu.

Hajime akan mengatakannya, hanya karena Oikawa nampak seolah sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai nirvana.

_Nggak._

_Bahkan setelah dua puluh tahun?_

Hajime sadar tangannya masih ada di tengkuk Oikawa; jemari menyentuh anak rambutnya di sana, di belakang telinganya. Di luar kebiasaan, ibu jarinya bergerak menekur garis rambutnya, mengusap sedikit kulit di atas kerah mantelnya.

Hajime tahu, selalu tahu. Mungkin Oikawa juga tahu—tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu. Ada pemahaman yang tumbuh dan mengakar, bercabang dan merentang seperti kanopi, setelah selama ini mereka bersama. Ada hangat di ulu hati yang perlahan-lahan menjadi bara api. Ada pengertian di ujung pandangannya, bertahun-tahun menyelimuti Oikawa yang tertidur di sofa. Terbangun di pagi berikutnya dengan Oikawa menyempil di sebelahnya, kebiasaan zaman bocah yang tak berhenti dibawa. Kaki yang saling bertindihan di bawah selimut. Hangat punggung yang bertemu saat penghangat ruangan mereka surut.

(Memampukan mereka mengabaikan surel tentang undangan audisi untuk tim nasional, beasiswa ke mancanegara, godaan dan impian untuk masa depan di penghujung dunia. Percaya bahwa jarak, tak peduli seberapa jauhnya, hanya gundukan kecil yang melawan segunung memori.)

Oikawa akan membaca ulang surel itu besok pagi. Hajime akan bimbang membaca undangan di kotak suratnya berkali-kali. Mereka akan mendiskusikan ini di akhir pekan. Menimbang untuk berpisah negara, pada akhirnya, bulan depan.

Untuk sekarang, Hajime memilih untuk menurunkan dindingnya dan menjawab, _nggak akan._

Mungkin bukan telapak Hajime yang panas, tetapi kulit Oikawa yang dipanggang alkohol. Mungkin Oikawa memang mabuk, atau Hajime yang berhalusinasi. Mungkin mereka berdua kini terlampau sadar, seolah baru terjun ke mata air beku saat dini hari. Mungkin semua ini akan mereka lupakan besok pagi.

Bagaimanapun juga, ketika kening mereka bertemu sejenak dan membentur lembut di bawah lampu jalanan, Hajime tahu tidak ada kebiasaan yang terlalu buruk untuk membuat mereka pergi; baik menghancurkan diri, atau menyembunyikan hati lembek di bawah kalimat berduri.

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi is one of the few things that keeps me together during this remarkable quarantine. hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
